Van Helsing
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: Just a movie-night with Tony and Ziva. Implied Romance but mostly Friendship. One-shot.


**I wrote the following one-shot about half a year ago after I had watched - you guessed it - _Van Helsing_. Then the document mysteriously disappeared (means: I saved it in the most random place) and I only found it again yesterday, realizing that it was only half finished, so I tried to continue it and edited the ending but it turned out to be kinda weird because I hardly remember the film and my writing was a wee bit different back then;P**

**Anyway, I hope you'll find at least one thing to like about it.**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any characters, movies or books mentioned._**

* * *

A quiet knock on her door at about eight on a Friday night caused Ziva David to look up from the book she'd started reading. With a sigh she got up, slightly annoyed at the interruption because it was the beginning of the weekend and she really needed to relax after a rather long case. She opened the door just after another knock could be heard, slightly more forceful than the previous one. Outside her apartment, a certain Very Special Agent was leaning casually against the doorframe and smiled up at her.

"Tony?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. She hadn't expected him at all. But then, he always turned up when she at least suspected.

"The one and only." Tony said, his smile growing when she stepped aside to let him in. He took off his jacket and shoes and went straight into her living room, kneeling down in front of her TV set and DVD player. She should have known that a visit from him had to include a movie. Smiling to herself she sat back down on her couch, put the book, which she certainly wouldn't be reading again tonight, aside and just watched him for a minute until he got up and joined her.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company to?" Ziva asked, although she already thought she knew the answer.

"Fancy words, Zee-_vah_." Tony said with a wink "You've been reading one of _those_ novels again, haven't you?"

"Yes. And you interrupted my plans of finishing it," she stated, sending him a fake-accusing glance. "But you still have not answered my question."

He motioned for her to hand him the remote and she did. "Thought you'd be up for a movie." He said and pushed play. She stared at him for a moment before she turned her gaze on the TV.

"_Van Helsing_? Really?" she said in disbelief. "Is that not this...absolutely ridiculous Monster movie?"

Tony gaped at her. "You gotta be kidding me. _Bambi_ you don't know but you've seen _Van Helsing_? Seriously?"

Ziva shrugged. "I have not seen it. I just heard of it," she explained. This seemed to please Tony and he flashed her one of his special DiNozzo smiles before he turned back to the TV.

A few minutes into the film, where Van Helsing talked to the monk in Paris, Ziva rolled her eyes for the first time. "This does not make sense. It is only one year later and it switched from black and white to coloured?"

"Just watch the film, okay?" Tony murmured while he was all focused on the screen. She sighed and leaned back, drawing her legs up and resting her head on her knees. This was going to be a long movie.

**~T&Z~**

"Tony, I am not going to continue watching this!" she said, getting up to make her point clear. They had just seen the vampire 'babies' for the first time and she was sure that she had never seen anything as ridiculous.

"Oh c'moooon, Zi," her partner whined, pulling her back on the couch by her hand. She was so startled by the contact that she didn't even put up a fight and just fell back into the cushions. He sent her a huge smile and winked. "We're not even to the whole slaying vampires part yet."  
That made her laugh and so she made herself comfortable once again, deciding to at least _try_ to like the movie. This turned out to be harder than expected when all vampires 'exploded' at once, splashing some sort of slime all over the place. She just snorted and rolled her eyes.

Luckily the movie was over soon after and she found herself sighing with relief, which earned her a stern look from her partner. "This was an insult to all vampires," she stated.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," he said hesitantly and she smirked at him.

"So you have not seen the movie before either, have you?" She knows he wants to object but with one look from her he just sighs in defeat.

"I wanted to watch a vampire movie with you and hoped you'd like it. Sorry."

She smiled sympathetically at him and patted his knee. "It is fine. It was an interesting...experience." she frowned slightly, not sure if she had chosen the right words. "Next time you are in the mood for a vampire movie, just bring _Dracula_ over and I will be happy to watch it with you."

Tony dramatically fell to his knees next to the couch and folded his hands as if he was praying. "Thank God you said _Dracula_ and not _Twilight_," he exclaimed happily. She threw a pillow at him.

"I like bloodthirsty vampires better than sparkly ones," she explained with a shrug, laughing softly at his facial expression.

"You know, sometimes I think I might just love you, Ziva David." He said it with so much affection that her laughter died down and she stared at him in awe. They looked at each other for a moment, trying to read the others' mind before she cleared her throat and turned away.

"The books are good though," she stated matter-of-factly, causing him to laugh. He threw the pillow back at her and got back onto the couch.

"Sure they are," he said sarcastically and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table to see what was on TV. While he flipped from channel to channel she got up and disappeared in the bathroom. When she came out again, she had changed into her sleep wear.

"I'm tired. It is late," she said, standing in front of the TV so he was forced to look at her.

"It's not! It's not even eleven yet," he complained like a three-year-old. She rolled her eyes with the hint of a smile.

"I know, Tony, I was just being polite. Would you mind leaving for the night? I really want to read my book." She tilted her head slightly to the side, making her curls fall into her face. He got up and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Okay...Night, Zi." He made sure to look especially heart-broken when he turned to leave. When he was at the door he heard her sigh and mumble something under her breath. He smiled.

"Or you can stay if you want to," she called after him. He immediately turned to face her again with the brightest of smiles.

"I knew you wouldn't just kick me out," he said smugly and gave her a suggestive wink.

"You are staying on the couch, that much is clear I hope?" She walked into her bedroom and came back with a blanket and pillows. Dropping it on his 'bed' she smiled a small smile. "Goodnight, Tony. Turn off the lights when you go to bed." With that she left for her bedroom again.

"If I need anything I'll let ya know!" he called out, the smile evident in his voice.

"You interrupt me reading my book and I will slice your throat open with page 29!" she yelled back. He chuckled and went into the bathroom where she always kept a spare toothbrush and sweatpants for him. After he got changed and everything he decided to just call it a night and go to sleep. It had been a hard week after all. Back in the living room he heard soft snoring coming from Ziva's bedroom and decided to just take a quick look inside.

He smiled at how his partner slept in a half-seated position, book still in her hands. So she _was_ tired after all. Trying not to make a noise he walked over to her bed and poked her softly to make her roll over. She mumbled something that sounded very much like Hebrew and rolled into a more comfortable position. When he tried to take the book from her right hand, her left grabbed his wrist and he thought for a moment that she had woken up, but the hold on his hand loosened again soon and he could steal her book. He laid it on her bedside table, partly folding the page so she'd find it again.  
He laughed softly when he saw that the page number was 29.

After turning off her bedside lamp he left the room quietly.  
"Laila tov, my little ninja," he whispered before he closed the door behind him and went to bed himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (: **  
**Leave me a quick review on the way out, okay?**


End file.
